Return of Plasmius
by Raelonus
Summary: Vlad unknown to everyone in amity park has been continuing his work underground for 5 years attempting to merge Danny's genome with his own to create himself a new body. Now Vlad's experiment has succeeded and he is virtually invincible. Does Danny have what it takes to defeat Plasmius for good or will both the ghost zone and amity park fall under Vlad's rule?
1. A new plasmius

Chapter 1: A new Plasmius

Vlad was in his underground lab again. He may have gotten on Valerie's bad side but she left him more than enough data of Danny's powers to complete his experiment. 5 years of his hard work had finally paid off. All he needed to do was begin the transformation and he would eliminate Danny Phantom once and for all.

"Commence transformation" he told the Maddie hologram.

"Beginning transformation sweetheart. Transformation currently at 0%".

"This has to work. I just know it. I've done extensive research on Daniel's genome over the past 5 years".

"Transformation currently at 8% my dear sweet Vlad".

"This will be worth it when it all comes" said Vlad .

"Transformation at 13% my cute loving husband".

The transformation went along steadily Vlad was impatiently waiting as his Maddie hologram would inform him of the progress while he caught words such as "honey" and "mastermind". Vlad was just about to drift off when Maddie spoke again.

"Transformation completed my excellent husband" she told him.

"AT LAST! Now finally I can destroy Daniel and I can finally make him and his family PAY"

For a brief moment nothing happened. Then all of a sudden there was a giant purple flash of light that hit Vlad. The only word he could shout out before falling unconscious was "BOGUS"!

Vlad woke up the next morning as the sleep cleared from his mind the memory of the previous night came back to him.

_"My powers. I haven't tested them yet" _he thought.

Masters transformed into Plasmius. His appearance looked the same.

"Hmph. I at least expected some upgrades in my appearance. But no matter must test out this new body to see if it is truly invincible". Vlad fired a pink ectoplasmic energy blast from his hands.

"My dear you might want to look at what you're creating"

Vlad looked. What he saw put him in disbelief. He was creating an ecto-energy storm. He fired the storm and it hit everything around hm while the remants of the blast created a shield protecting him. When the smoke cleared the lab was in ruins.

"If this is truly the extent of my powers then no ghost nor will any ghost weapons be able to touch me. I'll become king of the ghost zone and Daniel will pay for everything he's done" said Vlad

"Trust me sweetie. You've only just seen the extent of your powers" Maddie told him.


	2. The invasion begins

Chapter 2: The invasion begins

It was another ordinary day at the Fentons. Danny however was getting ready to go out on ghost patrol.

"Dad are you coming. I'm ready to go out" Danny asked?

"No son not today. Your mother and I are working on an important experiment".

Danny sighed. It was difficult getting people to do ghost patrol with him these days. Tucker had his duties as mayor while he was mostly afraid to take Sam with him fearing she might be used as bait. Jazz was in college. Danny had stayed with his parents in order to help them as well as protect Amity Park.

"Hey Danny I'll go with you today" came a familiar voice.

Danny looked up. Standing in front of him was his ghost cousin Danielle. Danny decided not to ask questions. He knew that Danielle had the habit of showing up at the weirdest times. Just at that moment Maddie came in on them.

"Ah Danielle it's good to see you again".

Jack and Maddie had found out about Danielle shortly after they learned of Danny's ghost powers. Even though she was not blood related to the Fentons they still treated her like family.

"All right then let's go. We've got ghost butt to kick" said Danny.

Most of ghost patrol seemed to be quite a nuisance. Danny and Danielle had so far run into the Box Ghost who would not stop saying "BEWARE MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE" and Klemper who kept following them asking Danielle to be his friend. Danielle eventually got fed up and blasted him.

"Shouldn't have done that. He's really sensitive you know" said Danny.

"True but he was just annoying and a bit creepy" Danielle said.

The two were about to head back home when they were hit by a giant blast of energy.

"What was that" asked Danny as he rose to his feet?

"I don't know but it can't be good" said Danielle.

"How right you are" said the ghost.

The two looked up. Standing in front of them was none other than Vlad Plasmius himself.

"Plasmius what are you doing here. You know you're not welcome here anymore. All ghosts and humans hate you".

"You think I care Daniel? As of now no human let alone ghost can defeat me".

"We'll see about that. Ready Danielle"?

"Way ahead of ya cuz" she said.

Both fired a combined ectoplasmic energy blast however Vlad simply punched right through it. Danny fired multiple energy disks while Danielle took him on physically. However Vlad shrugged off their assaults.

"Whoa he's powerful. I wasn't gonna do this Plasmius but you've left me no choice" said Danny

Danny let out his ghost screech that echoed all over amity park. Most citizens knew about it so everyone including Danielle covered their ears. Vlad however wiped out the screech with a simple swing of his arms. Danny fell to his knees. He was running down on energy

"Your powers have improved children. However i'm always one step ahead of you two".

Vlad formed a ball of ectoplasmic energy and fired it at the Phantoms. The blast was so powerful it knocked them unconscious causing the two to revert back into their human forms.

"Excellent. Now for Phase two" Vlad said.

Vlad called up his vultures who appeared two minutes later.

"Follow me and take those two with you" he said gesturing to Danny and Danielle.

"Yes sir" the vultures said.

"Next stop the ghost zone" said Vlad maliciously.


	3. The hidden part of the ghost zone

Chapter 3: The hidden part of the ghost zone

Danny and Danielle were beginning to regain consciousness. They were both trapped in spectral energy neutralizers. Observing them was Skulker.

"Excellent. You two are finally awake. Plasmius will decide your fate in a few minutes".

Just that moment Vlad entered the room. "Good work Skulker. Your work here is done".

"Thank you sir now i have to...go to the library checkout a book on a purpleback gorilla" Skulker said looking at his PDA. "Stupid thing".

Danny was first to speak up.

"Where are we Plasmius" he asked.

"Why we're in the ghost zone of course" Plasmius answered. "Don't tell me you've forgotten this place already Daniel".

"Yeah i know we're in the ghost zone but what part of it are we in. Because I know that this area wasn't on the infi-map".

"That's because it was only recently created. This here is my castle as king of the ghost zone" Plasmius smiled evilly.

Danny and Danielle exchanged glances. It was impossible. Plasmius had conquered the ghost zone but what was going to become of them?

"Let us go Vlad" Danielle ordered!

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear girl. You two will remain here for the rest of your lives working as my permanent servants. HA HA HA HA HA"!

"Sooner or later people are going to wonder what happened to us. There'll be no explanation. What do you think Amity Park will say about that Plasmius" asked Danny?

"Oh they won't care about what happened to you Daniel. See for yourself".

Vlad showed a projection of Amity Park. Where statues of Danny stood they had been shattered. In their places were statues of Plasmius. Chaos was rampant. Bulletins were lighting up saying all hail Plasmius. Where the name Amity Park stood was replaced with Plasmiuspolis.

"What about Tucker. How was he not able to do anything about this"?

"Oh I'm afraid your little mayor friend did try Daniel. He's been overshadowed by me of course the entire world including your girlfriend knows however no one will dare question my powers again. No one back at Amity Park oh I'm sorry Plasmiuspolis has any way of getting here. I've made it so that no one but me gets access to any entrance of the ghost zone. The best part is that I waste no energy using my powers now. HA HA HA HA! You two will never defeat me you'll be stuck here forever".


End file.
